


Your Highness

by shitkai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: (Awkward Laughing(, Adonis is a blacksmith, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Souma is the soon to be prince of the kingdom: Akatsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Horse

**Author's Note:**

> We're back at it again with the Adosou fics. When will Jammie stop?

It's spring when he's summoned to the castle, the flowers are in bloom, and the bees hum pleasantly through the air. This was not a rare occurrence for his shop, his family had been serving royalty for centuries.

Still, Adonis had only recently inherited the business, and it'd been his first time at the palace. The long journey there was like no other, so when he stepped off of his horse, the blunt end of his heels hitting the pavement, Adonis had to make _sure_ his horse was okay.

"For someone with a body that suggests he bends steel with his bare hands, you sure are gentle with that mare."

Adonis felt his shoulders tense, the unfamiliarity of the voice calling out to him making him nervous. "Uh…"  
He turned his face, gloved hands still holding the reigns of his horse,"She…" He let his eyes travel fondly over the fine saddle on an even finer coat of white hair,"She is a very trustworthy horse… She deserves a good night's rest."

"That so?" The mysterious owner of the voice sauntered closer, beside Adonis, her palm touching the side of the horse gently. "She does look sturdy. Like you." Her violet eyes were filled with mischief when her gaze flittered from the horse to Adonis.

"Your highness." Another voice called, cutting through the silence between them. Adonis had turned his head merely out of curiosity, and yet the small lady in front of him turned her head with purpose, chin up and lips flat as if verbally stating her importance.

Adonis noticed this, her set jaw, her narrow eyes, her squared shoulders, he noticed everything and he _loved_ it. He loved the authority in this woman, and instantly, he knelt.

"I apologize," he said quietly,"I have never met any members of the royal family, I was not informed that you were—"

" _Halt_."

She raised a hand to silence Adonis, and his face burned, mouth closing wordlessly.

"You were saying, Hasumi-Dono?"

The man with green hair let his gaze lift from Adonis' form to regard the woman again, bowing,"I have come to inform you of the blacksmith's arrival… but it seems you two are… well acquainted."

Adonis flinched when he felt the woman's gaze on him again.

"Will that be all…?"

"Your father would like to request a meeting with his son."

_His son._

"Decline."

"As you wish, your highness."

And with that, the mysterious man with green hair was gone.

"Rise, Blacksmith." the nameless Prince said nonchalantly, regarding Adonis once more.

Rise he did, eyes still downcast and hands pliant at his sides.

"Do you not know it is rude not to look a man in the eye when you speak?"

_A man._

Adonis flushed harder, eyes looking up into the other boy's,"I apologize," he swallowed the lump in his throat,"But I am merely a man, and you are a prince…"

There was a short pause, before he spoke, in a sardonic voice,"I like your enthusiasm."

And again, in a different voice,"I am Kanzaki Souma."

"I am Adonis Otogari."

* * *

In the short 5 days he'd been in the palace, Adonis had learned a total of 3 things:

  • Kuro Kiryu was the king of Akatsuki, and Souma's "father," as in the prince was taken in after the death of the king's adoptive sister.

  • Keito Hasumi was the leader of Akatsuki's royal council, and was rumored to have raised Souma like a mother.

  • There had also been a rumor about there being a sex scandal with Hasumi and the King.

_In short, Adonis hadn't learned a lot._

He made his way down the stone hallway, his feet taking him to the throne room where he'd been summoned not too long ago.

"I am Adonis Otogari," he said to the guards posted at the door,"The blacksmith for the Prince's new crown."

The guardsmen lifted their weapons without exchanging words or glances, and Adonis silently stepped in.

The throne room was large compared to it's narrow entryway. There was a large chandelier on the ceiling, priceless paintings astray on irregular places of the walls, and a carpet dyed as red as blood laid out perfectly beneath his feet. Adonis stood in front of the thrones' steps, before kneeling.

He and the prince were alone.

"You sent for me, your highness."

"I deigned you with my name for a reason, Blacksmith. Use it."

"I have no such authority."

Souma scoffed.

"And might I add," Adonis murmured, his eyes not leaving the ground,"You hadn't used my name either?"

There was a silence, before Souma rose from his seat, the heels of his boots clicking louder as he made his way to the last step in front of where Adonis knelt.

"Lift your head."

Adonis lifted his head, and he couldn't deny himself the small pleasure of gawking at Souma on the way up.

The prince was _beautiful_. The polished leather of his riding boots that fit tight on his legs and stopped mid-thigh. The soft curve of his hips in his skin tight pants. The clean white of his blouse, and the ruffles of the cravat tucked meticulously into his collar.

He had a face on him too, at least that's what the guards said after hours.

"What are you waiting for? _Stand._ " Souma said impatiently, violet eyes staring down at Adonis indifferently.

He stood.

"You are here to make my crown, are you not?"

Adonis nodded.

"Answer me properly."

He sucked in a breath. "I am."

At this, Souma smiled, his eyes narrowing,"You are obedient. I would like a silver crown, I will have someone to place the jewels within the frame." He turned on his heels, the dark purple-blue of his ponytail swaying with the motion. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you please."

Adonis bowed, immediately feeling ridiculous due to the fact that Souma was not facing him. He stammered out,"T-Thank you, your highness."

"Call me Kanzaki."


	2. Restless Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let yourselves be fooled, I actually don't know how to write I just cover my eyes and press things on the keyboard.

"How is my crown?"

Adonis felt himself jump, body whipping around to see none other than the prince in all of his glory.

"Your highness…"

"How many times must I correct you?" Souma snapped, pushing himself off of the wall and folding his arms.

His hair was down today, pushed easily over his left shoulder and cascading down his chest. Adonis noted the absence of his cravat, the first top buttons of his clean white shirt exposing the length of his neck.

Adonis knelt,"The crown's frame has been shaped accordingly."

The way Souma smiled at him, glowing excitedly in the darkness of the forge, made Adonis' heart do awful things. The prince beamed,"That is good news…! I shall call the silversmith soon."

"And I, your highness?" Adonis mumbled, standing on his feet and bringing his swage into the pocket of his apron. Souma regarded him with the look of a person just remembering something.

"Ah! Yes, Blacksmith," the prince grabbed at his waist for a sword, before holding it out at Adonis with both hands,"I would like you to repair my katana. I damaged it while sparring with my…"

There was a silence.

"… _Father_ …"

Adonis didn't comment on anything, but instead took the katana gingerly with gloved hands. "Count on me."

* * *

  
The prince was _sinfully_ beautiful.

Adonis had noticed when he first saw him, but it was becoming oddly noticeable. Like the perpetual glow of a firefly in the blackness of the night.

The glossy pink of his full lips. The long lashes around his exotic purple eyes. His ivory skin as flawless as fine china. He was the epitome of unnaturally natural beauty. From his head to his toes.

The prince's personal guards (who Adonis had come to know as Kanata and Kaoru), would always talk about it. Always talk about the prince, the rumors, everything.

 

_"The prince looked beautiful today. Like one of those women you see inside of a pub."_

_"Like a prostitute…?" Kanata asked quietly, his tone incredulous._

_"No!" There was a pause,"But that'd be a miracle, Y'know?! Getting someone as cute as the prince into bed…"_

_"I thought you only liked women…?"_

 

Adonis felt himself smiling whenever he overheard them from his forge.

* * *

  
It's midnight. Or maybe an ungodly hour of the morning. Adonis isn't sure, but he's woken from his sleep and there's that little Voice telling him that he's not supposed to be up yet.

"Blacksmith. My katana."

Adonis looks to the doorway, and the prince is there, shoulder slumped against the door frame and hair half done in a lazy ponytail.

" _What_ …?" It takes a few moments for Adonis to register that he's talking to the prince and he sits up on the bed abruptly, voice thick with sleep and eyes narrowed to adjust to the light pooling into the room from the doorway.

Souma steps in.

"My katana. Where is it?"

"Your highness," Adonis manages, and he's really, _really_ sleepy,"your sword is still under construction in my forge."

" _It's been 4 days._ " Souma sounds antsy.

Adonis hates the whining sound in his voice, hates how he's still not sleeping again, and he sighs, the sound loud in the stillness of the castle. "The metal used for your sword was a rare one. It took a long time to find a suitable replacement." He yawned,"I apologize for the delay, your highness."

Souma closed the door without looking behind himself, his heels clicking audibly on the stone floor of Adonis' bed chamber.

"Sleep with me."

Adonis slapped his palm on his face, the noise ricocheting off of the walls; and Souma, when he looked at him again, was _enraged_.

"I do not sleep without my katana," he said, fingers gripping the hem of his own shirt like a child,"I can not. I have not."

Adonis gave him a wide-eyed stare that seemed to ask _'For 4 days…?'_

Souma tilted his chin up,"You are stronger than any sword, aren't you? So you will sleep with me."

Then Souma was leaning in, the weight of his body on his knee making the bed dip audibly. "Come on, move over!"

Adonis held his hands up in defense,"In your clothes?!"

They both froze.

Adonis remembered, he slept in the nude.

"Ugh, I guess it can't be helped."

"Your highness—"

"Men sleep naked all the time, right?!" Souma interjected with a tone suggesting that he hadn't really known,"Then we will sleep naked!"

And then he was undressing.

After the slow removal of the first few buttons of his shirt, Adonis could see the flush up high on Souma's cheeks and how it dipped down his neck. He realized after the next few, he should probably stop staring.

Souma hadn't noticed under all the dirt and ash from working in the forge all day, but the wordless blacksmith was _attractive_. His amber eyes, and unnaturally bright purple hair that was currently tossed all the right ways at the moment. His strong arms, his chiseled jaw…

The prince turned away, face bright red as he fumbled to unzip his riding boots.

"Let me help you," Adonis suggested, making Souma turn back around a little too quickly. "That won't be necessary."

"The faster you undress, the faster I get to sleep." He said, expressionless.

Souma sucked in a breath, his eyes looking anywhere but Adonis' when he lifted his boot on the bed.

" _Hurry up_."

The blacksmith did as he was told, the duvet pooling at his waist as he moved forward. His hand held the midsection of Souma's thigh where the boot began, while his other pulled the zipper down the length of his leg, slowly, intimately.

And the _thing_ that coiled hot and tight in Souma's stomach when they made eye contact was very hard to ignore.

The prince brought his foot down, kicking off his shoe and bringing up his other.

"The next."

And Adonis complied without a single complaint slipping past his lips, looking up at Souma silently.

He kicked off his other boot, turning around and unzipping his tight beige pants. Souma hooked his fingers in the waistband, tossing a flustered look over his shoulder, and _Oh yeah_ , Adonis was staring again.

When the bed dipped again, Adonis turned his face, watching the bunching of the covers as Souma modestly used them to shield himself. "I… Move over…!"

Adonis raised an eyebrow, shifting his weight over and turning his head to let the prince comfortably slide in next to him. Souma complied, slipping under the covers and facing away from Adonis so that their backs pressed against each other's.

"Goodnight your highness."

"Stop calling me that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (งツ)ว


	3. Restless Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered I set Keito/Kuro as a ship in this and at first it was just going to be implied but that would've been boring so I wanted to do a little scene just for them :^)

The prince was a loud snorer. Okay… Loud was an understatement.

Adonis had been trying to block out the noise for the longest, eventually succumbing to sleep in the dead of morning.

The blacksmith had learned two things when he woke up:

  • Souma had a habit of clinging to things when he slept.

  • Adonis, apparently, was one of those things.

"Your highness…" Adonis tossed over his shoulder nervously, because Souma was too close for comfort and was also _stark naked_ against the larger male's backside.

"5… more minutes…" the prince groaned, arms pulling Adonis closer, skin pressed against skin.

"Your highness."

Souma stirred, his small frame clinging to Adonis desperately,"No…"

"Wake up."

"Leave me alone…"

Adonis sighed. _If only he could've said the same thing last night._

Still, it'd been 4 days, and the prince deserved a little rest. And Adonis wouldn't mind a few more hours in bed… In bed… with the prince.

He turned, craning his neck to see his face, but all Adonis got was a mess of purple hair. He smiled to himself, turning back around and attempting to sleep.

* * *

  
_ "Your highness…!" _

Souma awoke to the sound of Keito screaming at him, and this was most definitely _not_ his room.

"Wh…" he yawned, and the warmth on his back was nice, soothing, and so were the legs tangled with his… and… the _Arms… around……_

"Goodmorning…" Adonis mumbled sleepily in his ear, and Souma could feel his pulse running rabid in his throat.

He sat up, eyes searching the room when he broke free from Adonis' grip. "Hasumi-Dono…!" Souma looked up to the older male, face aflame with self awareness,"This isn't… What…"

"I came to see to it that you were going to attend breakfast." Keito had a flush on his cheeks as well, but his lips were downturned in distaste,"But again, it seems I have interrupted something."

Souma reached out to the council member, tugging the hem of his jacket desperately," _Please_ , Hasumi-Dono, we haven't done anything…!"

Adonis waved a hand sleepily,"The prince is right." Was all he said.

Keito, obviously not buying it, lifted a gloved hand to his face and wordlessly pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose.

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Have I missed it, Hasumi-Dono?"

Keito hated how hopeful Souma sounded at the idea of not having to eat breakfast with his father. He missed meals purposely all the time because of this, and Keito had made it his duty to go fetch the stubborn boy. To make sure he ate.

He sighed, wrapping a hand over Souma's and interlocking their fingers,"You have."

Souma gave a sad smile, as if to say, _thank you_ , "Can you have it escorted to this room? And some for the blacksmith too."

"Right away, your highness."

_You're welcome._

* * *

  
"When do you think my katana will be finished…?" Souma said through eggs and rice, and Adonis had to wonder if he was actually a prince when he did things like talk with his mouth full.

"In another 2 days."

"Well then we will sleep together for the next 2 days."

Adonis opened his mouth, but when Souma looked over to him again, eyes cold and gaze piercing, he knew it wasn't an offer.

They ate in silence, and to Adonis' surprise, Souma finished first.

His attention was caught by a grain of rice beside his mouth, the sight making him chuckle a little to himself.

"You have…" Adonis pointed to his mouth,"rice."

Souma flushed, bringing a hand to the wrong side of his face. Adonis shook his head, leaning in,"No, not… Let me."

The prince felt his chin being tilted up, his face burning brighter under the blacksmith's touch. Adonis let his thumb swipe over the corner of the other's mouth, their eyes meeting when his hand lingered.

"Your highness…"

Adonis felt his wrist being covered by the prince's small palm, his hand being guided to the softness of his indigo hair.

"Say my name."

Adonis let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

" _Kanzaki_." 

* * *

 The man bowed, dusting the brim of his tattered hat before taking his leave out of the large doors of the throne room.

"Was that the last citizen?" Kuro asked, voice cutting through the silence like a knife through butter.

"I believe so." Keito murmured, one of the hands clasped behind his back moving to adjust his glasses. "You really need to put your foot down on Kanzaki's behavior. He shouldn't be missing hearings like this."

Kuro brought a hand up from where it rested on the arm of his throne, inspecting the rings on his fingers. Finally, his gaze lifted to where the other male stood beside him, flashing Keito a grin,"You seemed worried."

The council member felt his face burn, looking away from his king in a bashful manner.

"Do not say such things."

Kuro laughed, the sound airy as he let his hand fall back onto the armrest of his seat. Suddenly his smile fell, his head turning away from Keito, and eyes staring out the window.

"You know how much Souma resents me now…"

"That isn't true, Kiryu."

Kuro shook his head, eyes downcast on the red carpet before them,"That boy… blames me for his mother's death."

" _Be quiet_." Keito snapped, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He squared his shoulders fearlessly when he felt the king's gaze on him again,"That isn't true. You know he cares about you. You're all he has."

Kuro smiled, a soft, sad smile, his hand seizing the council member's wrist. "And you…" he added, watching the way Keito's face warmed for the umpteenth time that day.

" _Kiryu_ —"

"Don't deny it, you baby him as much as a mother would."

Keito's face was unfathomably red now,"Stop it."

The king pulled Keito closer by his wrist, leaning forward on the side of his throne to meet him halfway when he bent over. Their lips met in a quick kiss, Kuro smiling knowingly.

" _Later_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS HAHA


	4. Restless Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter… yeah,

On the last night they would lay together, the blacksmith noted that Souma hadn't drifted off, hadn't started snoring yet. It was always like that, or it had been for the past two days.

Souma would doze off, unconsciously cling to Adonis, Adonis would sleep, and they would wake up in each other's arms.

But after an hour of laying together, Adonis wasn't greeted with the dreadful sound of snoring, nor the warmth against his back.

"Your highness." The blacksmith called out, knowing that the other male could hear him. "You aren't asleep."

"Ah—" Souma sounded like he wasn't expecting to be caught,"You aren't either."

"Is that where you want this conversation to go?" Adonis asked boldly, turning his face around a bit to look at the back of the prince's head.

"Is it because you've grown used to sleeping with me?"

Souma's shoulders tensed, and through the spill of dark purple hair colored black in the darkness, Adonis could see the tips of his ears turning red. He smiled a little to himself,"Is that it?"

"No."

Adonis had asked purely out of jest, but the air changed after the prince answered. It'd changed to something poignant.

"Your highness—"

Souma sat up.

" _Do not call me that_."

The look the prince shot over his shoulder, as if Adonis was his worst enemy, was a look he would never forget. He could feel the icy chill of it, time itself freezing around them.

The blacksmith sat up too, and in a flurry of his own emotions, he pulled the prince close. Hot and flush against his skin, chin resting on his head when Souma turned to hug him back.

Into his hair, he murmured,"Kanzaki…"

_Against his lips, he had murmured,"Kanzaki…"_

Just like the first time, just like the last.

"Blacksmith," Souma clutched Adonis close, fingers splayed against the broadness of his shoulder blades,"Don't let me go…"

* * *

  
Souma hated the castle.

He hated how you could get lost in it with one wrong turn. He hated the large beds that felt so _empty_. He hated the servants, bustling about to cook, clean, and attend; each impersonal and never interesting. But most of all, he hated his uncle.

Kuro Kiryu, Prince of Akatsuki.

Souma was 11 when his mother died. She was a restless young woman, always working to put bread on the table, never receiving the money of a noble. Even if she was adopted. Even if she wasn't royal blood. She was family.

But the King, he never gave a damn about that.

And she collapsed.

 _Exhaustion_ the doctors had said. _Stress_.

 

Upon meeting the abandoned son at his sister's funeral, Kuro took Souma in. He was 27 at the time, still a boy himself; and yet he was treating him like his own. Not that the little boy had known what a father treated a son like.

" _Good job_."

It had always pleased Souma to hear Kuro say those words. When he taught him how to read. When he assisted his ' _grumpy glasses friend_ ' who taught him how to write. When they sparred endlessly with their swords.

Everything, every time. Souma would be praised by his uncle and there was this warmth. This _thing_ that filled the hole in his heart.

 

He blamed himself for a long time after his mother's death.

 _Exhaustion_.

He told himself it was his fault that she died only at the sweet age of 26.

 _Stress_.

And he woke up. In the lush sheets of the soft mattress beneath his back. He let his eyes roam around the antiques and other valuables littered across the room. Luxury.

She could've lived like this. _She could've lived._

 _Stress_.

Souma stood up.

 _Exhaustion_.

And he threw the covers off of the bed.

He broke open the glass of his window. He clawed at the paintings on the walls. He swept everything off of the desks. Broke a lamp. Smashed a vase. Flipped a table.

Kuro had run to Souma's room, and he was there. He was there in the chaos. There in the dim glow of the morning sun, watching this little boy. Watching the rise and fall of his chest like a man of war. _Like an animal._

 

6 years after, his grandfather died. Kuro was 33 when he became king.

And Souma was 17 when he was named the prince.

" _Your highness,_ " they called him now.

Not " _ **brat**_." Not the occasional sneer of " _ **bastard son**_." But another name for another face. Souma was a new person.

He was the prince.

And he hated it. He hated the castle. Hated his ' _father_.' Hated being called out of his name. Being seen as The Prince and not Himself.

_Then again, without his title, he was just as good as dead as his mother._

* * *

  
"You're not sleeping with me tonight?" Kuro said, watching the other man button up his disheveled shirt.

He scoffed,"When have I ever?"

Keito fixed his glasses on his face before standing from the edge of the bed,"You know about the rumors."

_I don't care about the rumors._

It was on the tip of his tongue, it always is. Whenever they kiss, whenever Kuro pulls Keito close. Whenever they make love.

_It's always about the rumors._

"Yeah… You're right."

* * *

  
In addition to everything he knew, the blacksmith learned something else:

  • Souma could cry for a long time.

Adonis held him for about an hour, maybe two; but it was most definitely morning now, and he could feel himself growing weary.

"Adonis-Dono."

The larger male looked down at the prince, surprised,"You remembered my name…"

Souma's eyes were red and puffy when he looked up at the blacksmith. His hair was sticking to his face, and he brought his hands up to cover it sheepishly,"Ugh, do not praise me for something so simple."

Adonis watched him dig the heels of his palms into his eyes as if to stop himself from crying even more.

The shaking of his shoulders and the spilling of fresh tears down his red cheeks made Adonis realize that his act was in vain.

"Kanzaki… I'm here," the blacksmith felt like a fool for saying that. He'd never been good at talking, let alone consoling,"I… You… can talk to me…"

Souma sniffled, wiping his face,"I haven't slept with anyone since…"

_My mother died._

"I left home."

The blacksmith stared at him before tucking a loose strand of hair behind Souma's ear. He knew about the prince. His sister had told him.

_**Bastard Son.** _

"I know what it's like," Adonis breathed, the best he could with the cotton in his throat,"to lose someone."

" _So sleep with me again._ "

* * *

 

"Here's your sword Kanzaki."

It felt funny. Giving the prince his sword back. This was the moment that they were supposed to exchange unspoken goodbyes, look at each other and feign indifference.

"Thank you."

There wasn't any cool, calm facade, no regal schtick. Just the nervous acceptance of a brand new (repaired) katana.

"Anything else for me?"

Souma looked pained, as if trying to make an excuse as to why Adonis could stay longer.

"I… Er…" his face burned as hot as the hearth in the forge. "My guardsmen, their armor,"

Adonis could physically feel the dishonesty in the prince's words, but made no move to correct him.

"Listen." Souma sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. His hair was down again today, but not over his shoulder, it went straight down his back.

"I want you to stay a while longer, not as a blacksmith, but as my guest."

"Your… _guest_ …?" The words tasted weird in his mouth, like speaking another language. He'd never been invited anywhere before.

Souma felt his brows furrow, fingers clutching at his katana with both hands,"Yes!! …I want you to stay… as my honorary guest."

The blacksmith looked down at Souma, expressionless, but there was a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good! Thanks for the feedback guys I'm love you.


	5. Restless Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this chapter I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Kuro picked his sword clean off the wall and held it gingerly in the warmth of his palms. The olive green of his orbs clashed with his nephew's violet ones, and the look he was granted with was nothing short of a glare.

Keito was on the high end of the throne room, just where the stairs met the highest part of the floor.

And the skies, well, they had been gloomy that day.

"Draw." Souma said, unsheathing his katana in a manner so smooth, Kuro was sure he would try to kill him. His heart clenched.

Sparring with Souma was never fun anymore. He didn't smile when Kuro would perfectly counter his attacks. He wouldn't fall on his rear accidentally from the impact of Kuro's strikes and laugh about it like he used to.

_"Good job."_

Kuro still says it after every duel.

_Souma never looks at him. Not anymore._

Kuro drew his sword, eyes lifting to regard the other man in the room,"Hasumi."

The council member nodded,"The duel shall commence."

* * *

  
_"It gets lonely."_ Souma had said, _"In the large halls of the palace… sometimes I feel as if I would lose myself."_

Adonis looked to a painting on the wall.

_"I just need something to keep me grounded for awhile."_

He looked away.

Each night they lay together, Adonis would notice little things about the prince.

He was nervous.

Of course he was, he was about to become Akatsuki's newest heir. He was officially going to be the prince soon.

_"I hadn't learned to read and write until I was 11. I had not known my alphabets. How to dress myself properly. How to dine or even speak formally." Souma held his face in his hands,"I was not born into this lifestyle… for the longest time I wish I could've taken my mother's place."_

_ "I wish I could have died." _

Adonis let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as his feet took him to the castle's gardens.

He needed to take his mind off of the prince, he would think about him when he had to.

The sky was an awful grey, the clouds sheltering the sun as a cat would her kittens. The flowers littering the brims of the cobblestone walkway weren't glowing with the hues of roses and lilies. No, their vibrance was dimmed along with the clear blue sky and the radiance of the sun.

Adonis sat on a bench, dismayed at the absence of the small animals and singing birds who frequent the area. He marveled at the neat trim of circled bushes and just enjoyed the silence.

* * *

  
"Kaoru." Kanata said gently, watching Kaoru jump before he whipped around, surprised.

"Ugh, Kanata, you went soaking in the fountain again!?" The blond trotted up easily to meet the other guard halfway with a towel,"I've been looking all over for you! You know getting your armor wet like that makes it rust? You're so troublesome~"

Kanata smiled softly at Kaoru, cheeks warming as he dried his hair,"So why didn't you check outside~?"

Kaoru bit the inside of his cheek before rolling his eyes. The other man was always like this, nonchalant about his guard duty.

Kaoru recalled the first time they were assigned to the prince. How the blond invited the blue haired male to a pub as a token of his friendship.

 _"The only reason I work here is to soak in the castle's huge fountain."_ He'd murmured into his cup of sake.

Kaoru scoffed, grabbing Kanata's wrist and tugging him through the maze of hallways in the palace.

"Kaoru? Can you slow down~?"

"Can you keep up?! We're late Kanata." Kaoru scolded the other guard, picking up the pace of his walking until they were breaking out into a run together. Painting after painting flew past them, and in the midst of the sound of their armor clinking and their labored breathing, Kanata was _laughing_.

Even though they were late to their post by the throne room, even though he'd caused so much trouble for the both of them. Kanata still had it in him to laugh, the sound warm and quiet and _sweet_ — and Kaoru was about to punch himself in the face.

* * *

  
_Sshing—!_

Again. The sound of metal clashing.

_Woosh—!_

The sound of a blade cutting through the air.

Souma never missed a beat. Never stopped moving, never stopped dodging; and Kuro, not as young and not as motivated as Souma, had to try his best to do the same.

It wasn't until the prince knocked the king on his back that Keito was lurching forward from where he stood.

"The duel may cease."

Souma, in a flurry of his own emotions, strode closer to Kuro, standing tall over him with his katana in his hands.

" _Cease the duel!_ " Keito shouted, but the noise was muted by the blood rushing to Souma's head.

Everything at once.

That same indifferent green eyed stare. The rising and falling of his chest. Souma could physically feel the thumping of his own heart as he pointed his blade over the king's.

He could drive his sword through right now.

_Stress._

He could kill him.

_Exhaustion._

_**Just like he killed his mother.** _

Souma's arm was yanked, his body twisting violently with the motion. The prince heard his sword clatter as it hit the floor.

And for the last few seconds, there was nothing but darkness. After, the searing burn of his face.

Keito had slapped him.

" _Kanzaki_ ," he grit out, voice low in a stern growl. " _Get out. Now_."

* * *

  
He was running. Out of the throne room. Past the guards. Down the hall.

_A left. A left. A right. Another left._

_Another right._

Souma burst through the door, his breath leaving him as fast as the tears from his eyes.

Adonis was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing Souma as he stared out of the window. Upon the intrusion, the blacksmith had turned around, eyes widening when he saw the prince.

"Kanzaki?!"

Adonis rose from where he was sitting, before jogging over to Souma and scooping him up into the warmth of his arms.

"What happened?"

Souma pushed Adonis away staggering on his own two feet before resting his weight on the door frame. The room was spinning out of control.

" _I—_ "

"Kanzaki are you—"

Souma's vision went black, his breathing stuttering and knees buckling underneath him.

And he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY


	6. Restless Councilor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ends on a happier note, so of course the next chapter should be lighter too! We'll see how things go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry… Again… but this is a pretty long chapter so you're welcome! ☆

It's raining.

The breeze is gentle on his face, the pads of his fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on the wooden bench. It's small, fit for 2, maybe 3 if you tried; shadowed by the umbrella he holds and creaking under his weight as his dangling feet move back and forth.

The ran raps on his umbrella, on the bench, drenching the wood to a darker color and tip-tapping on the pavement around him. _"The one good thing that'll come out of this dreadful weather,"_ Kuro used to tell him, _"Is that the flowers will grow big and strong from it."_

_"Just like you will, Kanzaki."_

Souma snatched his free hand from the bench as if burned, fingers wringing into a tight fist. What did he mean by that? Strong enough to do what? To be the prince?

_Or to be king?_

Souma stood, clenching the umbrella in his hand and taking a quick glance at the garden. The flowers were in full bloom, staining the area pleasantly with their diversity in color and aroma. He always liked spring.

Kuro was in fact, wrong. This weather wasn't dreadful at all.

Souma loved the rain, the feeling of it beating down on your face, rolling off of your skin. The soothing sound of it as it tapped the ground, and the gentle blow of the breeze as the weather subsided.

"Kanzaki."

The prince kept looking at the flowers, the marigolds in particular, watching the way the water beaded on its petals before sliding off.

"You're supposed to be resting." Adonis trudged closer, and that's when Souma turned around, his face softening when he noticed the blacksmith had come out without an umbrella.

"Blacksmith… you fool," the prince chided, stepping forward and into Adonis' space to shield him from the rain. "If you catch a cold, who will take care of me…?"

That glint of mischief was back in his eyes, and he smiled, really smiled, up through his lashes at the blacksmith like the first time they met. Petting Adonis' horse and speaking to each other through their body language.

It was infectious. The feelings plaguing Adonis, not the smile.

"Hasumi." He mumbled, expressionless.

Something akin to horror flickered briefly in Souma's eyes, but it was gone as quick as it'd come, replaced by a look indescribable.

"Take me inside."

Silence.

"You can go yourself."

Souma's heart was in his throat at that, and he swallowed, putting both hands on his umbrella now and holding it tight.

 _You should not dismiss a prince._ Was at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it, to use his authority as The Prince to get his way. But he realized, he finally realized:

Adonis didn't see him as The Prince.

_He saw him as himself._

Nervous, Frigid, Vulnerable, Speaks with his mouth full, **_Souma_**.

The umbrella slipped through his fingers, eyes wide up at Adonis as it fell to the ground.

"I…" his voice left him before he could even stop it,"I am not going without you."

"Then you should tell me what happened." Adonis folded his arms, face blank yet assessing,"If you wish to go with me, you can't avoid me when I'm willing to talk to you."

The pouring rain had nothing on the feelings bubbling up and spilling out of Souma. Words came out of him like a waterfall, flowing from his mouth as he regurgitated the events from the day before.

The prince felt himself fall boneless onto Adonis' chest, holding him close to still the rapid beating of his heart.

The rain was relentless, wetting both of their bodies and making their clothes cling to their skin.

"Take me inside." Souma said shakily into the damp fabric of Adonis' shirt.

"Alright."

* * *

  
"He can be tried."

"What…?" Souma pushed his wet hair out of his face by tucking a few loose strands behind his ear.

"He can be put on trial and stripped of his title. You can't strike a prince. No one can."

Souma laughed sardonically, eyes on the ground as he wrapped his arms around himself. They had walked through the halls wet, and the dry air in the castle was making his clothes stick to him uncomfortably now.

"Good thing I am not officially the prince, also good that Hasumi-Dono is not just ' _No One'_ …"

”And that means?"

Souma peered up at Adonis, brows furrowing as he looked away again. There was a new, astute, glint in his eyes now, and it felt like he could see right through him.

It made him uncomfortable.

"Hasumi-Dono practically raised me," was all he said.

After standing in silence, Adonis stepped up closer, offering his hand to the prince and letting the boy take it. He pulled the other male out of the doorway and into the room, watching the soft smile that graced his lips as he kicked the door shut.

"Later." Adonis said quietly,"You should dry off and bathe now, you can catch a cold."

Souma intertwined their fingers, cheeks turning into a more rosy color,"You too…"

The blacksmith's hair was wet, bangs sticking to his forehead and water rolling off of his face. His lips were moist, and his clothes clutched every wet inch of his skin.

Adonis' eyebrows furrowed,"You don't want that."

"I do." Souma said, making sure not to let Adonis know how much he meant it.

* * *

  
"Hasumi." Kuro closed the door behind him before stepping into the office,"A word."

Keito was behind his desk, his green eyes looking up to the other man who entered,"Yes my king?"

Kuro strode closer to the council member, eyes bouncing around his personal office before landing on the man himself. He placed his hands flat on the desk, leaning over Keito slightly,"You're not cooping yourself up in this office are you?"

Keito looked taken aback, but his cool facade was there again as he readjusted his glasses.

"You haven't come to see me at all." Kuro's brows furrowed,"if this is about Kanzaki—"

"You _know_ it's about Kanzaki."

Kuro brought a hand down hard on the desk, the noise ricocheting off of the walls and startling Keito in his seat. His gaze was hard on the council member when he spoke,"You over estimate my patience Hasumi."

Keito stayed quiet, his face burning with shame as he looked away.

"You struck the prince, and now you're disrespecting your king?"

Keito mumbled something under his breath.

" _What_?" Kuro said sternly, making Keito stand up boldly from his chair.

The look he received was icy, cold, and just as hard as he dished out,"I _said_ ," Keito dragged in a ragged angry breath,"I struck Kanzaki. I struck _him_. I hit a boy, not a prince. Someone needed to."

_I didn't want to._

"His behavior was inappropriate, it has been for a long time, and you know it, Kiryu."

_I love him so much, I don't want him to mess up._

"He needed order. He needed discipline…!"

_I want him to make the right choices._

"He was going to kill you…!"

_He would've regret it._

"So I," Keito deflated, his anger leaving him silently and he sunk back into his chair,"I had to stop him…"

_He would've missed you.  
    I would've missed you._

Kuro stood quietly, his squared shoulders relaxing as he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He looked down at the desk, bringing a hand up to run it through his red and black hair.

"You should've let him."

Keito made a choked noise, and said, in an awful voice, _"Excuse me?"_

Kuro breathed,"I was ready for him to. It's been coming a long time. I noticed, when he turned 14, how much he _hated_ me."

Keito pushed his fingers under the lenses of his glasses, rubbing hard to will away his tears. The undersides of his glasses bumped his knuckles as he breathed in deeply, trying his hardest to calm the quaking of his limbs.

"Please… Kiryu, he's just a boy…"

"No." Kuro touched Keito's shoulder, squeezing hard,"He's more of a man than I'll ever be."

* * *

  
Being naked around each other wasn't an issue, it was just the sight barrier that stood in between them. Souma wasn't looking at Adonis, and Adonis wasn't looking at Souma, but there was a tension thick in the air as they undressed.

The blacksmith finished first, stepping into the separate onsen and dipping himself into the hot water. He sighed through his nose at the pleasant sting, the bubbles benign alongside the bath's heat.

The washroom was large, the prince's was anyway. Tile floors were made of fine marble, and the tub was it's own area inside of the space. It was closed off by Japanese styled sliding doors, the steam emanating from the water filtering through the opened slot. The tub was that of a personalized hot tub, a cavernous dip in the floor filled with warm water.

Adonis turned his attention to the doorway, looking back at the pair of light purple eyes that peeked at him from behind it.

"Are you going to join me?"

"Y-Yes it's just, I…" Souma stepped into the bathroom, clutching the towel around his waist nervously,"Do not look at me."

 _Just like when he asked me to sleep with him,_ Adonis thought.

"Do you always instigate things you can't follow through with?" the blacksmith asked incredulously, recoiling from the glare he received after. Souma huffed, stepping up close to the opposite side of the bath and holding on to the fabric around his waist for dear life.

"The water's warm." Adonis said flatly.

"Do not play games with me." Souma tossed back.

The blacksmith smiled softly before turning his face away and letting the prince step in comfortably.

"… _Hot_ ," he winced as he sheathed his body deep into the water.

Adonis had his arms resting on the outer rim of the bath, soaking in comfortable silence with the prince until a toe was poking at his chest.

"Blacksmith."

Adonis let his eyes wander to the prince, a slender porcelain leg protruding from the water, and his face and neck flushed from the heat. The blacksmith hummed in acknowledgment.

"Bathe me."

If Adonis was drinking something, he would've spit it out.

_"Sleep with me."_

_"Bathe me."_

" _Pardon_ me?" He said, voice low and indifferent, yet eyebrows raised in shock.

"You do not think I invited you to my personal bath just to gawk at me, Did you?" Souma tilted his head, his wet hair pushed over his shoulder.

"I thought I was your guest, not your servant."

Souma cocked his head to the other side, his lips upturned into a sly smile,"You like serving me though, do you not?"

Adonis stared blankly at Souma, before looking away coolly,"May I ask what my opinion has to do with bathing you…?"

"That's the spirit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include a continuation of the bath scene don't worry,,, And it'll be Restless Guards! So expect some Kaokana…!


	7. Restless Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels so weird uploading a chapter after so long… legit, last update was August 8th, IM SO TERRIBLE LOL… sorry to make you guys wait, and I hope… you like this chapter? And thanks 4 bein so patient and leaving little comments that keep me motivated to continue writing this… ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transylvania was a way better Kingdom name than Undead, all my DEADMANZ fans put your hands up

_This is truly annoying,_ Kaoru thinks, the metal of his armor clinking audibly as he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. He was on guard duty while that no-name blacksmith got to soak-it-up with the prince in his personal onsen.

"Ah, what a scary face~" Kanata said, not sounding scared at all. "Yeah?" The blond made a face,"Well it's just that this blows."

"I see…"

Kaoru looked away from the other man, making a _'tsk'_ sound when he sucked his teeth. "What about you…?" Kaoru asked, just for the sake of asking. The silence was making his skin prickle with an itching sensation, his hazel eyes looking at the priceless decorations on the estate's walls.

"I told you before," the mysterious boy said, emerald eyes glimmering with amusement,"As long as I get to soak in the fountain, it's fine."

 _He's as nonchalant as ever._  
It pisses Kaoru off.

"What about right now though?" He asks, matter-of-factly,"You're not soaking now, so how does that make you feel?"

Kanata makes a startled expression, before knitting his brows in concentration. A minute went by, before the teal-haired male spoke again,"Hey…! Don't tempt me…" his voice was soft as he playfully chided the blond,"since I know Kaoru-Kun will be the first one looking for me~"

Kaoru blushed, smiling a forced, nervous smile. His nice-guy mentality wouldn't allow him to glare at the other.

Kanata looked up at him with a snide grin. _Caught you._

"Hey, l-look…" the taller male said, glad for the distraction, but not glad about being put on the spot,"That folly King and glasses assistant would be on my case if I didn't have you at my side on duty!"

Kanata made a face, his eyes narrowing,"Hey… Don't speak about the King that way."

Kaoru chuckled sardonically, the tone the other guard used with him making his chest hurt. "What do you know, huh? Don't tell me you're turning into that glasses-kun and sleeping with the King, are you?"

"I'm not," the shorter male said evenly,"It's just—"

 _"Just?"_ Kaoru quirked his eyebrow. _This is bad,_ he thought to himself, _I don't want to fight, but he looks cute all mad like that…_

The look didn't fall from Kanata's face, and he spoke again, unwavering,"I can just see it."

"Eh?"

"The way Hasumi and the King look at the prince. They're looking out for him."

Kaoru sneered, but he knew it wasn't his place to, _"Seriously?"_

"Seriously~" Kanata sang, poking the breastplate of the blond's armor.

"And you say that because of the way they look at him?"

"Well…" Kanata trailed off. "It's kind of like the way you look at me."

Kaoru paused, his head whipping around to regard the head of teal-hair beside him,"Wh…"

"Like you like me."

The blond's face flushed as he bit the inside of his cheek.

There was a long stretch of silence, a period where nothing was said, before Kanata was looking at Kaoru, studying him with those downturned narrow eyes. Green met hazel when their gazes clashed, and the blond took a deep breath, but he still said nothing.

"Do you?"

The question was innocent, with that _'no pressure, take your time!'_ tone that kind of boarded on _'I don't care.'_ Kaoru managed a snort, rubbing under his nose with his index finger.

"Don't be weird."

* * *

 

Souma felt the heat rising to his face as Adonis' calloused hands rubbed along the smooth skin of his leg.

He wasn't bathed by servants anymore. He'd stopped letting people into his bath house after hitting puberty at age 14.

But the blacksmith… he was… _colorful._

His hair was purple. His eyes as golden as honey, and his skin bronzed as if embraced delicately by the sun herself. Souma wondered if those hands, like paint, would kiss his skin with their different hues, marking him always.

The steam was getting to his head, and so were the bubbles, the indigo of his wet hair sticking to his ivory face that somehow, had tinged pink.

The blacksmith was a gentleman, and the naivety of his motions made Souma want to laugh. He hadn't made any move to wash above the Prince's knee, which made him wonder if Adonis was either, not interested in him this way, or, an idiot. Souma felt like the last option was a double edged sword, but he liked swords, so he chose to go with that one.

He jerked his leg away, back still slumped against the rim of the onsen. Warm amber met hot violet, but the intensity of Souma's gaze hadn't stopped his lips from curling into a smile, expression sweet and genuine as he brought his leg back into the water.

"Was that all you wanted?"

Souma breathed out,"No," then,"but for now, this is enough."

The Prince's fingers began to prune, and so had the blacksmith's as they both made way to exit the bath.

To Adonis' surprise, Souma opted to get out first, his body also surprisingly jagged and masculine. He hadn't noticed, only because of how small the Prince was in his arms, yet his body was carved in the same way as his own. Broad shoulders, average muscled arms, a strong back and the most beautiful legs… not to mention his—

"Adonis-Dono." Souma called sternly, covering his waist with his towel and shooting a glare over his shoulder,"If you would like more time inside of my bath, I will not hesitate to give it to you, but there is a limit to my clemency. Remember that."

And then he was gone, the wet sound of his bare feet hitting the ground echoing and ricocheting off of the walls. Adonis sunk low into the water, a sigh breaking it's way free from his lips.

_Was that really about the bath? I wonder…_

* * *

 

"The King of Transylvania would like to see you." Keito said slowly, his eyes glued to the paper,"I'm sure it would be wise to decline, but with the Prince's orientation coming up, exposure to interacting with other nobles would be—"

"Decline." Kuro said, his red hair mussed beneath his crown. He'd been getting a series of migraines lately, and he's sure having the Sakumas over would worsen them.

"My King." Keito's voice didn't waver,"You know how troublesome Rei is, he'll probably show up to see you anyway."

"To see me?" Kuro scoffed and laughed wryly,"Right… He definitely comes to see me."

"Just because I was apart of his council all those years ago doesn't mean anything. This isn't about Rei anyway," Keito bites back, his tone sharp and face sharper,"His brother, the prince, I think it would do good for him and Kanzaki to become acquainted."

An incredulous look from Kuro, and then,"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Fine, _fine_ ," Kuro said, rubbing his temples and trying his hardest to will away his oncoming headache. Keito smiled, triumphant,"Good decision, _Kiryu_ , be sure to get some sleep, it's getting late."

"It's more like you're the king sometimes, huh?"

"It's more like I'm stuck always changing you and Kanzaki's diapers, huh?"

" _Ouch._ " Kuro laughed.

Keito pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting off of them making his expression unclear; but when he moved his hand to regard Kuro again, he was smiling. Light and kindhearted before leaving the throne room.

* * *

 

"The bed is larger in here… Hey, Kanzaki, did you dry your hair properly?"

Souma gently slapped Adonis' hand away, standing up from the bed and breezing past him,"I'll go into the restroom to brush it properly, thank you for reminding me."

"If you need help then—"

"I am not a child."

The room, once again, felt larger without the Prince in it, and Adonis found himself at a loss for words as he sat helplessly on the bed.

From _Hold Me,_ to _Bathe Me,_ to _Don't Touch Me,_ seriously… It made Adonis' head hurt.

  
Souma wondered if this was how you seduced men, by making them want you more. He was supposed to be physically feeling Adonis' desire by now; and yet, all he was met with was generosity, patience, and confusion.

Souma bit back his lip, his towel still wrapped loosely around the gentle curve of his hips. His brush run effortlessly through his indigo hair, neck craning as he tilted his head to brush it better. His reflection was beginning to hurt his eyes, and a feeling of embarrassment and anger washed over him.

That stupid blacksmith. With his large hands and his even larger frame. To seduce an idiot… Souma threw the brush to the ground, his eyes glassy and face flushed. He felt like a fool.

His hair was lengthy and flowing over his shoulders as he glared at the mirror, wishing to break it with his very gaze.

Souma, hot in the face and fueled by the fire in his soul, stepped back into the bedroom, stopping in his tracks as soon as his eyes met Adonis'.

"Blacksmith…"

Adonis could tell something was definitely wrong with the Prince, and stood, reaching out but faltering. He didn't want to be pushed away again.

Souma stared at him, before letting out a shaky, exhausted breath. "Let us sleep now."

"Uh…? Yes… Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are kickin my ass, but I'm glad I was able to make time to write this! (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


	8. Restless Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the random updates lol… Sorry… I'm also sorry in advance for bad characterization, I try my best but… some characters I just can't write lol Save Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name is Restless Kingdom but there isn't Kaokana I'm sorry this was more of a Sakuma bro intro.

The horns sounded in ardor as two carriages were pulled onto Akatsuki's stronghold. They were black as night, with equally dark stallions drawing their creaking wheels to a halt.

The sunlight beaming down on Souma made him antsy to go back into the comfortable shade of the castle. As his violet eyes traveled up to look at the unmoved blacksmith next to him, Souma imagined being wrapped in a much greater warmth. His lips curled into a tight smile, and he brought a fist up to his mouth, trying his hardest to will away his grin.

Adonis tried to catch a short glance at the prince next to him, but he made the mistake of locking eyes with Souma's father, the king.

He wasn't frightened, there was no need to be; and yet, the smile amongst Kuro's lips felt patronizing. Adonis had no thoughts after he looked away, none of panic, none of unease, only… apathy, confusion.

Two riders, as coordinated as could be, dropped from their mounts and stepped to open the carriage doors simultaneously. The escorts opened their umbrellas with the grace of a man brandishing his sword, offering their shade to whoever was expected to exit.

A brown boot hit the pavement, the high heel of it clicking before a form was visible. A man appeared from the formidable darkness, the cape dressed upon his lithe body stark against his ghost white skin.

From the second carriage stepped a woman, with nothing to shield herself save the shadow of the umbrella and her clothing; of which was just as modest as the man's.

They both had sparkling red eyes, doe-looking from weariness. Their noses were round but sharp, already pale faces powdered and adorned with makeup that made them seem regal… Adonis' word would've been lifeless, but it wasn't a bad kind of lifeless. If that made sense.

His first thought was that they were related. Of course, it was painstakingly obvious.

After the man came out, a jagged looking boy with hair of grey agate and eyes of gold stepped into the light.

With a jab at the escort, he chastised him away ruthlessly, stealing the umbrella and sheilding the man approaching.

The man who'd exited the carriage with the woman had a head full of vibrant red hair, more wine dyed than intense like the king's. His green eyes held kindness.

The man was also nicer in his approach to taking the umbrella from the escort, and Adonis watched all of them calmly, without sound.

When everyone stood face to face, a silence bore over them, the horns of royalty no longer resounding through the afternoon air.

"I'm surprised you've met with us during the afternoon."

Said Kuro, that patronizing smile crooked. From this, Adonis learned another thing:

  * For some reason, the king disliked the tall, mysterious man before them.



Adonis felt eyes on him and turned. To his surprise it was the boy with golden eyes, much like his own, but more intense. They shared eye contact for a while, before Adonis looked back at the man he was holding the umbrella for.

"Although the sun makes me nauseous, I thought I'd get used to being in such a brilliant kingdom." The man smiled without his teeth, his lips simply furling up into a grin that hadn't gone short of impish,"Your son, his crowning is during the day, correct?"

As if it had been just to spite the man, Kuro smirked,"It is."

"Ah."

With indifferent blood red eyes, the man turned to Souma, making him flinch and fix his posture on impulse.

"Kanzaki Souma-Kun, like a father, I welcome you to your life amongst the aristocratic."

"No one wants to be your child, damned Vampire Bastard."

Everyone's eyes were on the boy, whose eyes were no longer on Adonis, but fixated on the man; who was a target for contempt apparently.

"…He's young, Rei." Came from Kuro.

"I'm 25!" The boy said, his gaze hard on the king.

"No need for pedantry, Kiryu-Kun… I see you still haven't forgiven me for missing your 33rd birthday, _hm?_ "

Sardonically, the king replied,"You're as sharp, as ever."

An exchange of smiles between kings, before Rei turned to the woman in the umbrella next to him,"This here is my darling Ritsu—"

"I told you that I can introduce myself, you —"

 _"Ricchan."_ The redheaded man interjected.

Ritsu was silent, before sighing and stepping forward,"I am Sakuma Ritsu, Prince of Transylvania… and King, should anything bad happen to my brother." A yawn,"Which I'm hoping will be soon."

Adonis' eyes widened. _Prince?_

_Oh boy… it happened again._

It wasn't as if the blacksmith hadn't believed in femininity and even androgyny, but he'd simply never seen such lissome, beautiful men before. Even his sisters were well rounded and strong, tossing Adonis around as if their toy.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he noticed Souma bow, and Adonis, feeling out of place, knelt.

"Oh my…" said Ritsu.

_"Adonis-Dono. Adonis-Dono…! Stand u…"_

Souma's quiet pleas died out as Adonis heard the clicking of heels on the ground coming towards him. A shadow, unmistakable even with Adonis' face down, enclosed the blacksmith, making him hold his breath in expectant silence.

"Who may this be? A merchant? Whipping boy?" Asked Rei.

"He is a blacksmith." Souma said evenly, and from his voice alone, Adonis could tell what kind of face he was making. "And he is my esteemed guest. I beg of you to treat him kindly."

Another infamous string of silence, followed by a small chuckle from Rei. "As you wish, your highness."

"Rise Blacksmith," he continued, speaking down at Adonis.

He rose slowly, Adonis' eyes downcast before meeting the other male's,"What is your name?" Rei asked.

"I am Otogari Adonis," he said, face flushed from all of the prying eyes. He's never been good at speaking, much less so for a crowd. "I… come from a Middle Eastern province, west of this kingdom."

Rei's smile was starlit, pale skin flushed with amusement. His hand was near translucent, showcasing his blue veins, as it rested upon Adonis' broad shoulder.

"Any friend of the Akatsuki Prince's is a friend of mine. Should I call upon you of all blacksmiths, will you do well by me?"

"I would be honored to serve you." Was Adonis' curt response.

"Enough teasing the guest, Rei," said Kuro.

" _Oh?_ But I'm serious! What if I need something fixed? You know how old my palace is right? He may come in handy…! Don't you think so too, Doggie?"

"For the last time! I'm a fuckin' wol…f…"

The boy's eyes were on Adonis again, and the anger in his features dissipated for 10 whole seconds.

" _Fu fu fu_ ♪ Even Doggy's mesmerized, maybe Anija is right for once, he does look strong right? Say, how old are you?"

 _"Ricchan."_ The redhead stepped in again.

Adonis was flustered and confused, his large frame standing awkwardly from all of the scrutiny. Nonetheless he answered,"I am just 20…"

"Please excuse us." Souma said, bowing quickly and grabbing Adonis by the arm to steer him away from the commotion.

The blacksmith nodded his head as if bowing, before being whisked away by the Prince.

His hair was up, but it still swayed against the flat plains of his shoulder blades. With a cold glance over his shoulder, Souma saw how overwhelmed Adonis was.

"Kanzaki, where are we going?"

 _"Not there,"_ was his grumbled response.

The plethora of paintings on the wall passed them by, the dull clicking of their shoes the only thing to aid the silence as they traveled straight down the halls.

 

* * *

 

  
"Rei's younger brother and Souma didn't speak during their introductions, was this truly a good idea? I wonder."

Keito smacked his teeth, in a low but audible _'Tsk!'_ sound. His murky olive green eyes moved from the paper in his hand to Kuro.

"Kiryu, I'm positive, have I ever been wrong?"

"No." Kuro replies quickly, and then,"But sometimes I question the direction you push this kingdom in."

To this, Keito was silent, a sigh coming from his pursed lips. "You give me grey hairs, Kiryu."

"Oh please, you're only 30."

"You know stress induced deaths are the most common amongst men?" Keito laid his papers down with a nonchalant flick of his wrist,"I found that interesting."

"Oh really? I'd have thought Rei was eating them all."

Keito's face was pulled into a grin, his nose scrunching at the absurdity of his king's statement.

" _Oh please_ , What do you take that man for? Some kind of Dracula?"

"Doesn't sound that far off," Kuro's deep voice sounded.

To his surprise, Keito began laughing. Smiles and chuckles were exchanged with merit, before Kuro paused.

" _Ah_ , and I forgot to mention that Kanzaki parted from the greeting exchange."

Keito had stopped laughing.

_"He what?"_

Kuro set his jaw before speaking again,"He left."

 _"And you let him?"_ The councilman asked incredulously.

"Rei and his brother were picking on Kanzaki's guest, I'm sure he left with the Blacksmith because he sensed his discomfort."

Keito said nothing, his head turning to the side with dull green hair to shield his expression. At times like this, Kuro starts to wonder what exactly is going through his head.

"I'll arrange a proper greeting ceremony for tomorrow."

"A nice breakfast would suffice, that's if you can get Kanzaki to show up."

"He will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are excited for the DEADMANZ drama we have coming up (points to pic of Keito, Rei, and Koga like I'm a weatherman)


	9. Restless Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souma is faced with the fact that he can not deny his status as a Prince for much longer. Keito feels the brunt of Souma’s inner turmoil as the heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An update! Wow… I actually don’t think anyone is still reading this so I’ve been hesitant with uploads but I really felt… like updating this for me, I guess? I have a lot of fleshed out ideas and I know in what direction I want this to go, so I really actually feel like I’m gonna start actually PUTTING them onto paper? Lol. If you’re still along for the ride after this then I hope you’re happy for an update! :^)

  
"You're growing stubble."

Souma's giving the subtle prickliness desultory touches whilst he marvels. Adonis opens his eyes, purple hair strewn atop his pillow as he lies pliant near the Prince. He stirs just a bit, blinking the other male into focus.

The light from the stained glass window of Adonis' room is pooling into it and bleeding from the wall onto the ground. It colors the floor in speckles of almost every hue, the morning breeze rolling inside as easy as it does outside of the castle.

Finally, Adonis replies,"What of it?"

Souma's fingertips are calloused from gripping his katana, nails neatly trimmed as they scale Adonis' stubble-ridden jawline.

"I think facial hair is unsightly," he's astute in the way that he looks upon the Blacksmith, violet eyes glancing up to meet warm caramel orbs. With this, Souma smiles, full lips upturned in unadulterated radiance,"On me that is… but on you," he breathes,"everything looks good."

Adonis finds himself grinning now too, his fears dissolving into thin air,"I'm glad." He says, low and meaningful.

Just laying next to each other breathing and basking in the light of the day that hasn't even begun yet. And as if Souma deserved it, he was interrupted.

Adonis turned around, and indigo hair flowed down Souma's shoulders as he looked over him. Keito was there, eyes narrowed; and Souma was there as well, eyes slitted right back at the councilman.

Keito spoke first, an indefinite sigh being ripped from where it'd been rooted in the pit of his lungs,"Please do not make routine of this your highness, I'm tired of making trips to your chambers only to find that you are not there."

Souma scoffs, and lowly responds with,"Take a hint, Hasumi-Dono."

" _Excuse_ me?" Says the councilman, flabbergasted,"I am here to lead you in the right direction. I am not here however, to babysit a mercurial teenager. You have been summoned for breakfast with your father and your esteemed guests, I have sent servants to groom you and assure that you will be attending."

"You know I do not allow servants in my bathhouse."

Keito stifles a laugh that bears no humor whatsoever and raises his hand, pointing at Adonis and giving Souma a hostile face, _"You let that one."_

Souma's making way to throw the sheets off of his naked body, but Adonis is reaching up to hold the Prince's shoulders to stop him.

"I will **_gut_** you." Souma grits out, his teeth bared like a wild animal as he struggles against the blacksmith's vice grip. "He will be there." Adonis sounds, his voice for Keito but his eyes for Souma. He stares at hot, hot violet, searching, searching for something to sedate him.

It seems like looking is enough, because Souma stills, the fire in his passionate eyes dying and rebirthing something kinder.

"I'll leave it to you," Keito says quietly, and for a second, Souma's brows furrow, eyes fleeting from Adonis' as he tries to glare at the departing councilman.

"Kanzaki." Adonis' voice beckons Souma's attention, of which he receives wholeheartedly with the deep rumble of his name from the blacksmith's lips,"Go to your room. Be groomed obediently and attend the breakfast."

"You have some nerve ordering a prince like this." Souma sneers, jerking away from Adonis' large, workman hands. At this, Adonis exhales, eyes closing momentarily,"It was not an order, it was a request."

He's looking right at Souma again, expression unreadable as he speaks,"Unless you would like me to start addressing you as _your highness_ again."

* * *

 

Souma is unhappy.

He is bathed, groomed, dressed, and thoroughly displeased.

With careful fingers, he holds his utensils eating with undoubted grace and poise that he’s only seen with when he’s holding his sword. Slow, closed-mouthed chews as he breathes through his nose angrily.

Another fork-full of pancake, doused in syrup as sweet as honeysuckle nectar. Souma’s hunger has subsided, but his anger is ever-so-present. On his features, there is distain, in his eyes, ire.

“Your highness,” Rei sounds from the other side of the table, smile face-splitting as he sits down his fork. “Is anything the matter?”

“The Prince is ill today, pardon him.” Keito speaks, calm, before Souma can even part his downturned lips.

“Oh hush Hasumi, the boy can speak, can he not?”

 _“He can not.”_ Keito says, his voice firmer than before.

The table is swathed in ubiquitous silence.

Kuro is cutting a piece of pancake, clearing his throat as he glances harshly at the councilman. His eyes are relenting when they find Souma,”Where is your guest?”

Souma knows he’s being spoken to, but doesn’t want to speak, his back straight as he chews his food and finishes his breakfast in its entirety.

“Pardon me.” Souma says, indiscreetly, pushing himself away from the table and letting the sound of the golden chair legs against the floor screech loudly.

He stands, and Keito surprisingly lets him leave. Kuro can see the way his entire world crashes down on him, his ringed fingers stilling over his plate of food. Kuro watches the councilman sit down his silverware and look down into his empty lap.

He rubs his temples, glasses catching on his hand as his sigh mingles in with the sound of everyone’s restless chewing.

Ritsu pays no heed to anything, and searches for Mao, whose gaze meets his almost instantaneously. He smiles, and Mao looks down at his plate, chewing fervently and looking… _different_.

Koga is right beside Rei, his tan hand stark up against the king’s porcelain features when he wipes the other’s mouth clean. Rei touches Koga’s wrist, and looks straight into his eyes as he places a kiss right on the younger male’s palm. “Thank you,” his voice is soft yet low, _”Doggy.”_

Koga jerks his hand away, scowl ever-so present on his now reddening face,”Was just getting that shit off your mouth,” he grumbles, turning back to his meal.

Keito is piecing himself together, Kuro can see, but at least he eats— albeit slowly. Maybe he is finally coming to terms with the fact that Souma is older. That he hates this life of royalty, and everything that comes with it.

Kuro has known for too long, but for someone like Hasumi, who has loved and been loved by Souma for so long, he can only imagine how he must feel. Being rejected… being _resented_.

“Kiryu-Kun, are you done eating?” Rei says, not reading the mood. “Your chefs,” a breath,”are exquisite.” He punctuates his statement by shoving a small portion of pancake into his mouth. His lips, tinted red against his pale skin, are enclosed around his fork, his smile genuine as he raises his eyebrows at Kuro.

* * *

 

Ritsu is scaling the palace walls with his eyes, nothing in particular piquing his interest. Mao follows closely behind, wine red hair swaying with each step he takes.

“Our Lord has caused us nothing but trouble coming here. For all of the meetings we were supposed to attend, I’ll have to send a messenger to cancel and reschedule.” He stops speaking to wet the tips of his fingers. A page turns. “I kept telling him that this Prince’s crowning was not our top priority. That attendance was insignificant. What does he do? He comes 5 days before the event.” A noise of frustration is ripped from Mao’s vocal chords as he paces faster, walking right next to Ritsu.

“Anija is stubborn when it comes to this place. You know the Councilman here?”

Ritsu looks lost in thought as he stops to admire a large painting of Akatsuki’s past king, Kuro’s father.

Mao stops along with him, standing closely behind,”Head of the Akatsuki royal council, Hasumi Keito? What about him?”

“Can’t you tell?” Ritsu is smiling when he turns to Mao, _“He used to be ours.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. A new update will be SOON, like… SOONER than Soon actually I was gonna do a double update but I didn’t want people who haven’t read in awhile to automatically go to the latest and skip over this one!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and as always my Twitter is @ChillPedal ❤️


	10. Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei muses on his past with Keito. Souma worries about his future with Adonis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed the fact that I did update on the 21st, I encourage you to read the chapter before this one! I know we aren’t used to fast updates, YES 5 days is fast, I started this fic in what, 2016? Christ.  
> Without further or do！！

Unbeknownst to most in the Akatsuki palace, Keito Hasumi was once head of Transylvania’s royal council. Younger, age 18, with a cold, unshakable green gaze.

His face, held the beauty of a man in his prime, chiseled features sharp, and body even sharper with his coming of age.

When Rei’s father was still alive. Rei could recall how much he’d seen him and Keito together. At the time, he hadn’t known the implications of that, but now it makes him laugh.

How else would a boy, only a few years younger than his 20 year old self, worm his way into one of the most prestigious of ranks amongst those without royal blood in their veins?

The rumors were scandalous.

_“The head of the council, Hasumi Keito, you know him?”_

_A faceless man sneers,”Oh you mean the King’s bitch? Whatta laugh. That they’d get a kid like ‘im to do adult work.”_

_“You mean as the head councilman?”_

_“No.” A snort,”I meant as a **whore**.”_

Rei remembers Keito, and how good he actually was at his work. At handling his authority, managing the kingdom, and… controlling his father.

He remembers him, from the candle always being lit in his office. The light, that would always make its way out of his open door.

Rei stood in the doorway, watching him work. He’d mumble to himself too. Reasonable reasons for alliance with other provinces, territorial disputes that could be solved with written treaties, new laws for the people, as well as efficient tax management techniques. With all this, Rei’s entire image of Keito changed.

He smiled.

“You know…” he’d said calmly, relishing in the way he startled the councilman before him,”despite all of the rumors… you aren’t half bad.”

Keito opened his mouth, and closed it, a flush creeping up high on his cheeks as he quickly adjusted his glasses.

“Rumors do not phase me.” In a voice that let Rei know they had.

And flatly,”Thank you. Your Highness.”

Rei wishes, more than ever, to know what was going on in Keito’s head at that time. He wishes he would’ve asked too, for the old Keito withheld nothing he was inquired about. He was indirectly honest in his endeavors, and wore his heart on his sleeve, rather than his face.

And that is why… the second the Akatsuki Prince had come to give his condolences for the passing of Rei’s father… Rei knew:

_He had already lost._

Keito was standing next to him, olive green hair styled back. His body, was cladded in black and burgundy— the custom colors of Transylvania. Rei remembers how stunning he looked, and how his beautiful face, was even more gorgeous swathed in melancholy.

Kuro Kiryu came to shake Rei’s hand, an invisible cross drawn upon his body, and a bow coming prior to doing so. When he sat up, Rei could feel the air shift, and when he’d opened his eyes to thank Kuro for his hospitality, he’d found the redhead’s gaze torn to Keito.

Keito was looking back, color finding his face as they gawked at each other in unspoken awe.

Rei laughs to himself, remembering the flare of anger and heated jealousy that wouldn’t find his young face at the time.

To his left, had been Ritsu, and to the left of _him_ , a guard whose first name he couldn’t remember. All Rei knew, was that Ritsu’s personal knight at the time, bore the same last name as his new beloved: _Ogami._

 _“My son,”_ he’d said, _”he yearns to be like me and serve our Lords.”_

Rei took the man’s sentiment to heart, especially after he died in battle defending Transylvania’s borders from Tenshounin’s army.

It was a gruesome war, that Keito had guided Rei through as the new king. It was almost as if Rei was playing chess, but Keito stood right behind him, making all of the intellectual moves.

He was like Rei’s Queen. Those nights of rolling in the sheets and finding one another in the space between them. Those nights where Rei had been pinned down by his wrists, and then…

Rei searches his memories.

The councilman had always been good at sex. It was one of his talents, as well as his greatest weapon.

He had a way with his hips, his mouth, his hands.

“How long have you been doing this~?” Rei had asked, docile against his own bed while Keito rode him into oblivion. He didn’t answer, Rei hadn’t expected him to either. And then,”Did my father fuck you?”

Keito stilled, his breathing stuttering when Rei took control with his own hips. _“Did he?”_ He persisted, gazing coolly at Keito’s burning face. His glasses were fogged with a fading veil of white.

“Yes.” He’d said, quietly, but not shyly.

Rei figures that’s enough of that. Thinking of trivial things has never been good for his health.

The world fades back into view, and Koga is sleeping beside him, perpetually knitted brows relaxed with his ongoing slumber. Rei has pins and needles in his feet, a static feeling throughout his lower body as he wiggles around his side of the large bed. He shifts closer to the younger male, dark lashes dipping as he stares down at his peaceful form.

Rei has never shared a relationship as intricate as his one with Keito, but with a steady gaze, he watches Koga singlehandedly block out every thought of that past with the one who’d gotten away. He won’t let Koga slip through his fingers.

_But ah, the blacksmith._

Surely he’d seen it at that time. The way Koga had looked at him was reminiscent of how Keito had stood by him— and with a single gaze at Kuro, had decided his fate had nothing to do with Rei.

 _“The hell’re you starin’ at…?”_ Koga’s voice came to Rei through the quiet, swathed in sleep and jagged in it’s nature.

Rei let his tongue wet his lips, a breath escaping his lungs in the form of a muted sigh. Words are bubbling at his throat, but when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out.

He closes it, in favor of a smile.

“What is it? Not used to sleeping at night?” He stretches, even though it’s barely even morning and almost the whole castle is asleep.

Rei tries to stifle the rising laughter in his throat, but a chuckle escapes helplessly,”That could be it, but I was just enjoying looking at you.”

“Creepy ass Vampire Bastard.” He says, flustered.

“Hmm,” is Rei’s amused, hummed response.

He closes his eyes—and with deep, calm breaths, he feigns sleep.

* * *

  
On the other side of the castle, Adonis is brushing the extensive length of Souma’s hair.

They’re both nude in preparation for slumber, the candles limited to one on either side of their bed. With the spacious inning came darkness, the light being dim on the outskirts of where it touched.

Adonis feels like Souma belongs in a painting. His skin is immaculate, porcelain with just the slightest hint of a tan line from being out in the gardens so long.

His eyes are gluing themselves to the impeccable shine in Souma’s indigo hair, of which was dyed black in the semidarkness of the room. His mind though, was elsewhere.

Thinking of earlier, when Souma had come back from breakfast a little disoriented, his eyes finding the steadfast gaze of the blacksmith.

Souma had dragged Adonis to the palace gardens, sitting, with him in comfortable silence while staring at the flowers, rich in every color.

Adonis has never been good at talking, and neither has Souma; but they kept conversation light, their gazes on each other every so often.

Adonis felt, and could still feel the cedar against his back, the tree as firm as his muscle while Souma pinned him there under the shade of the leaves.

“Kanzaki?! _Kanzaki!_ ” Keito’s distressed voice rung, but it was too late, both he and Souma were in hiding, odd glances exchanged due to their overwhelming proximity.

He remembers the afternoon, while soothing the nonexistent frizz in Souma’s bone-straight hair.

 _Kissing_ Souma, and being nestled against the young prince in broad daylight.

He’d wanted to touch him.

Even now, the feeling remains within Adonis, and his thought flickers to those riding boots that hug Souma unforgivingly. Now, he is able to see them, those pale, milky thighs deigned with nothing, save for the duvet.

“Adonis-Dono.” He says, quietly.

Adonis doesn’t say anything, but instead opts for putting his mind back in control of his body. His eyes snap up attentively.

Souma turns his head, shoulders inclined with the gesture. Then, he turns around, more, fingers splayed out on the sheets as Adonis’ expression shutters. He’s looking down, at the way the cloth winds around his waist when he turns, the way it hangs loosely from his hips.

_Back into his fiery gaze._

What Souma says next, surprises him.

“What do I _do?”_

Adonis gives a levelheaded gaze, his thumb absentmindedly running along the textured bristles of the brush in his hand. He’s astute in the way he analyzes every feature of Souma up close.

Thick indigo brows with big, hooded almond eyes. A frame of dark lashes and a slightly upturned button nose; full, pink lips, and worry— utter fright— on his pale face.

Adonis shifts, dodging his shadow and letting the light from his side of the bed illuminate the boy in front of him.

“You should get your act together.” He replies shortly after gawking. Adonis means that, considering all he’s seen Souma do is stir up trouble.

“I think…” he breathes, looking at the brush and trying to find the words,”…the more you try to push away what is coming… The more painful… it is for you.”

When he looks up again, Souma’s cheeks have flourished with heat.

It’s his turn to look away now, and silence ensues for a long while.

“Yes, you’re right,” Souma mumbles whilst he turns back around.

Adonis watches him from behind while he’s gazing intently at the window. From past Souma’s round red cheek is a sliver of his nose and the curl of his lashes.

He turns the opposite way, more fully so that Adonis can see his profile; a waterfall of hair moves on Souma’s ivory back as he leans to his side of the bed.

Souma wets his forefinger and thumb quickly with his tongue, pinching out one of the dimly lit candles.

“Goodnight, Adonis-Dono.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the new update! ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
> I haven’t started on the next chapter T.T but I know what I will do, give me a week or two, I will keep this story GOING until completion!
> 
> With that being said, thank you to every one of you who comment and kudos and just read! I hope this fic is something you wanna share with your friends and/or tweet about… Don’t be afraid to interact with me, I love you all ❤️


End file.
